The invention relates to a stepping motor and an arrangement with a stepping motor.
The object of the invention is to devise a stepping motor with simple electrical control which has adjustable braking behavior and to use this stepping motor in an arrangement for winding and/or unwinding of strip or filament material.
The aforementioned object is achieved in that a stipulated resistance with a duty factor can be applied to each exciter winding and can be turned off in order to achieve a predetermined braking variation depending on the rpm of the motor. This process is done in addition to having a controllable current flow through the exciter windings of a stepping motor to its drive with an activation circuit. This is done passively without any feed of an external current through each exciter winding with the activation circuit.
In the following, examples of the stepping motor and its use are detailed with reference to the figures in the drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic of an arrangement with sample use of the stepping motor, in accordance with the systems and methods of the invention;
FIG. 2 shows an activation circuit for a stepping motor which acts with a predefinable variation of the braking force, in accordance with the systems and methods of the invention;
FIG. 3 shows the variation of the braking force in known activation of stepping motors, in accordance with the systems and methods of the invention;
FIG. 4 shows the variation of the braking force in activation of the stepping motors, in accordance with the systems and methods of the invention; and
FIG. 5 shows one version of the arrangement which is shown in FIG. 1, in accordance with the systems and methods of the invention.